Siapkah kau untuk jatuh cinta lagi, Yuuma?
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sahabat merahnya itu, tak lantas membuat hati dan pikirannya berpikir secepat koneksi internet di Korea Selatan. "Jadi, kapan kau putuskan kekasih brengsekmu itu?" [ #KARUISOWEEEEEK ] [ Fictogemino ]


.

Kalian pernah tahu serial Kisah Sedih di Hari Minggu? Nah, biarkan hari ini menjadi kisah sedih di hari Selasa versi Isogai Yuuma.

.

Hari ini pria pemilik rambut dengan ntenna kembar itu menangis dalam hati.

Menatapnya dari jauh adalah opsi terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Selamat tinggal, Hiroto." Ucapnya lirih sambil berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk yang terakhir kali—meski yang bersangkutan tidak sedang melihatnya.

Yah, yang namanya Hati tidak bisa dibohongi,

Ia sudah tahu resiko dari cinta dua hati,

Fakta itu tidak bisa ia hindari.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat hari ini dengan kedua netra emasnya adalah sosok yang sangat ia cintai selama satu windu itu tengah mencium wanita lain di bangku seberang. Jika memang bukan jodoh apa boleh buat,

Rencana Tuhan siapa yang tahu? Mungkin memang sudah waktunya ia membuka hati untuk yang lain.

Dilema seketika menggerogoti batinnya.

Sejak awal Maehara Hiroto sudah mengatakan jika dirinya adalah seorang _bisexual,_ dalam artian, dia tidak bisa mencintai hanya satu saja—melainkan harus keduanya. Di sisi lain, seorang Akabane Karma menawarkan rasa yang lain untuknya setiap hari selasa. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Yuuma untuk mengunjungi café tempat kerja pria si pemilik iris mercury itu untuk sekedar berbagi kisah.

Seperti inilah rasanya benci dari mencinta.

Saat ini pria bersurai cokelat tua itu lebih memilih menatap pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ketimbang menatap secangkir _caffe latte_ serta _croissant_ di hadapannya yang belum terjamah sejak beberapa menit lalu—takut jika air mata siap meluncur begitu saja dan mencemari _caffe latte_ tak berdosa itu.

"Jadi, kapan kau putuskan kekasih brengsekmu itu?"

Berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sahabat merahnya itu, tak lantas membuat hati dan pikirannya berpikir secepat koneksi internet di Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi jika sudah melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mengelak.

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

Baginya ini terlalu mendadak.

Karma kemudian meraih kedua tangan Yuuma yang semenjak tadi terlipat diatas meja, selanjutnya ia menggenggamnya erat, berharap jika hal kecil seperti ini dapat menenangkan perasaannya.

.

* * *

.

 **"** **Siapkah Kau untuk Jatuh Cinta Lagi, Yuuma?"**

Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Karma x Isogai

* **Fictogemino** adalah fiksi yang memiliki alur ganda, jadi bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah maupun dari bawah ke atas*

.

 _Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan #KARUISOWEEEEEK_

.

* * *

.

Mendengar hal itu, kontan saja kedua iris emas milik Yuuma terkejut bukan main, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat pandangan mata seperti ini darinya. Selama ini pria pemilik antena kembar pada rambutnya itu hanya menganggap sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini sebagai sahabat sekaligus teman curhat. Meski tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau perasaan untuk si merah itu perlahan mulai tumbuh di sudut hatinya.

Setiap hari selasa, Di sebuah café di sudut kota Tokyo ia dan Karma meluangkan waktu untuk berbagi cerita. Baik itu seputar kehidupan maupun kisah asmara.

"Aku serius tentang ini." Lanjutnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa—"

Tanpa ia sadari, Pria pemilik nama lengkap Akabane Karma itu akan selalu ada di setiap ia membutuhkannya, bahkan melebihi seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

Jadi, apakah kisah ini harus kita kategorikan sebagai Kisah Romantis layaknya lagu Glenn Fredly? Nah, biarkan Isogai Yuuma yang mengartikannya sendiri.

.

 ** _-FIN-_**

.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Waw akhirnya bisa kesampaian nulis mereka hahaha. Kali ini bawa fictogemino lagi karena emang udah kebingungan mau nentuin plot yang begimana :") Jadi ini kisah sedih apa kisah romantis? Biar pembaca sendiri yang mengartikannya. Kalau yang mau anggep ini sidestory dari Knock Me Out juga bole wkwk.

Sekian dari saya, Mind to RnR?

-Ningiecassie-


End file.
